Depths
by SmileXDanceLove
Summary: A series of drabbles through random characters' minds. Some sad, some funny, and some outright deep hence name . Please read & review!
1. Easy: Severus Snape

**A/N: This is my first drabble that will be in this collection, and it's in the mind of Severus Snape. Next is Lupin.**

He had always said the boy was arrogant, like his father. It was easy, simple. Much easier than, for example, telling the truth.

The boy, with messy hair, and the scar, and those eyes--those_ haunting_ eyes--was like his father. True.

But there was something in him that was reminiscent of her...The consideration? The gleam in his eyes when he laughed at the Weasley boy's jokes, perhaps? False.

There was something obvious, but hidden...in the lines of his face, in the way he wrote his essays on the properties of unicorn blood, on the way that he was nosy- too nosy for his own good-that screamed it in Severus's face. _LILY! LILY!_

He was like his father, in most respects, yes. But he was all Lily. He had his father's courage, but he _was_ her heart.

So he would carry on telling lies, that he was arrogant, even though he wasn't. He would keep denying that he was like her.

Because to look into his eyes was hard enough. That would be a whole other level.

So he would lie, be in denial, and would hurt when he looked at those eyes until the day he died.

Because, in truth:

It was easy.

But he should have known.

_Nothing_ in his life was _easy_.

**A/N: Please read and review! :D**


	2. Shame: Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin was not in shock, per se. It was more like...shame.

He had walked out on his wife, who was carrying his poor child.

He loved them, he really did. But it wasn't good for them, for anyone.

And now Harry had yelled at him, and shouted...well, he shouted the truth.

But there must have been truth to Remus's argument, too, wasn't there?

Dora was perfectly capable of making beautiful children. She could pass on her warm, loving eyes and her metamorphmagus abilities. He smiled at that, a little girl with violet hair.

Then he shook himself out of it.

Yes, Dora would be a lovely mother. But him...what about him?

He knew the pain of being a monster. And if his child had to feel the same pain, he would never forgive himself. His wife might, but he would refuse to. It would be better if he left, rid his loved ones of him. It was bad enough that he was the cause of what was growing inside of her.

He couldn't inflict any more pain.

How would his child look at him?

How would he look at him, the cause of his life, the cause of the monsterlike qualities in him? (If there would be any, that is)

But how would _he_ look at his _child_?

Even if he wouldn't fear the moon when he grew, how would Remus look at the baby, the one he might never love properly?

_No_, Remus thought._ That's absurd._

He would give his son or daughter all the love in the world.

The love he couldn't give himself.

He was ashamed.

Harry had spoken the truth.

He was ashamed because, essentially, he knew those words already. He had said them himself.

He just shut them out.

He stormed out of Grimmauld Place, headed for his wife and his unborn child.

Shame clouded his thoughts because he had finally managed to hurt someone.

Other than himself.

He had to fix it.

_Thanks, Harry._


	3. Hate: Petunia Evans Dursley

When she found out about her sister's death, She almost broke down on her doorstop. She was smarter than that though, and waited until Vernon was at work to start sobbing.

Sure, Lily had warned her that she was in terrible danger and might not be around for much longer, but they were empty words. Right?

Petunia knew that that freakish _magic_ could kill her in the end. She always suspected it.

They might not have been on speaking terms in the past few years, but Lily still loved her. Right? _Right?_

Then why did she leave her?

Why did she leave her like this?

Every year on the thirty-first of October, she had to dress Dudders up in various superman costumes. This might have been one of the hardest tasks she'd ever done, only second or third to looking into her nephew's eyes on that same day, or any day, for that matter.

She hated that man-Boldehort?

She resented him.

He not only took away her sister, but he took away her childhood.

She can't reminisce on the days spent with Lily because that led to when they departed, and when their loving relationship took a sour turn. And now she was dead.

Every time she looked back on her childhood, she yelled at herself.

How could she be so selfish?

So stupid?

How could she think about such trivial things as talent and abilities when Lily would be gone in a matter of years?

The same reason she hated her sister's killer was the same reason she hated the other one:

_Severus_.

He stole her away. If it wasn't for him, she would have never discovered magic (although she knew this was a delusion), and it never would have killed her.

But out of everything she hates, the boy doesn't fit in. Harry might have been one of Lily's last things that brought her happiness, and Petunia could never hate him to her very core. But she would protect him, something she didn't need Humblehore to tell her.

She hates magic the most.

Magic took away her perfect life with her sister.

It took away the boy and her family's chance for happiness.

And magic took Lily away.

She would never forgive magic, just for that.


End file.
